school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Soos
Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramierez, is a main character who appeared in the Disney series Gravity Falls. He is a lovable and friendly man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. However, after Stan retired so he can travel the world with Ford, Soos became the new manager of the Mystey Shack. He often accompanies Dipper and Mabel Pines on their adventures. Appearance Soos is an overweight man who has fair skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair. He also sports busk teeth, and a double chin. He wears a brown cap, a jade green t-shirt with a darker green question mark on the front, and the word "Staff" on the back, beige cargo shorts, white socks, and dark brown shoes. In "South Park: Mysterious, But Real", Soos can be seen wearing a lighter brown cap, a white short-sleeved polo shirt, light blue jeans, and gray formal shoes. Soos's outfit during the Red-Sox game in "Let's Go, Bet-Sox" consists of a navy blue cap with a red "B" on it(which is similar to the cap William always wears), a red hoodie with his question mark symbol on it it, a light gray short-sleeved undershirt with deep blue pinstripes, darker gray athletic pants with red-orange highlights, and black and blue sneakers. Personality Soos is a portly, friendly, lovable, true talking, and bumbling employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride about town. Aside from the kids, he is the one of the only people who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, such as in Tourist Trapped when he says he is always noticing weird stuff in Gravity Falls, and other episodes. He frequently shows his eager, inquisitive, and childish nature. He has good relationships with Dipper and Mabel, though Dipper can be irritated by him at times. He is also very humorous. He is addicted to pressing the cackling skulls at the Summerween Superstore and believes that the inflatable ducks from the pool can talk. This proves he's very childish and naive. However, as Bill Cipher observes in 'Dreamscaperers', Soos is smarter than he appears. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls series ended, Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends(such as Soos) move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Soos has been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, but it is likely that he continued to work as the new "Mr. Mystery" at the Mystery Shack. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Soos, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Gallery Soos_appearance.png Soos FS.png